


Denial Is Not Just A River In Egypt

by Inkedroplets



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Mess Kara Danvers, I am Supercorp Trash, Jealous Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkedroplets/pseuds/Inkedroplets
Summary: Prompt: "Are you jealous?"After finally drawing up the courage to ask Lena out on a date, Kara comes close to actually asking her until she realizes that Lena's already made plans with Andrea Rojas. And while the chances are slim that it's a date, Kara can't stop herself from worrying that it is...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 35
Kudos: 709





	Denial Is Not Just A River In Egypt

**Author's Note:**

> A fun prompt that came from a Tumblr request :)

“Are you jealous?”   
  
Kara’s eyes widened and the potsticker that had been halfway to her mouth fell from her chopsticks and back onto her plate. “Jealous? Me? Why would I be jealous?” She forced a smile, trying and failing to tweeze the fallen potsticker off her plate, finally snagging it only to drop it again when she saw Lena looking at her curiously.   
  
“Kara, I was just joking.”

“I know that! I was just surprised that you and Andrea made dinner plans…”  
  
“Mmm. Andrea was too when I asked her to dinner.”   
  
“ _You_ asked her?”   
  
Lena nodded. “After everything that happened with us,” Lena said carefully, in a tone that made it clear she had no desire to actually dive into the specifics. “I thought I should be the one to reach out to Andrea, see if things could ever go back to how they were before.” She shrugged. “Your optimism has a bad habit of rubbing off,” she joked.   
  
“I don’t know about that,” Kara said, batting her hand in the air and trying very hard not to look too pleased with herself.   
  
“Oh, please, Kara. You’re sunshine crammed into the shape of a person.” 

Lena smiled at her and Kara was seized with the same feeling she got when flying, that sense of pure unadulterated bliss. She smiled back and pushed her plate away from her, suddenly not all that hungry.  
  
“Anything wrong?”   
  
“What do you mean?” Kara asked.   
  
“There’s still food on your plate. Quite a lot of it, actually.”   
  
“Oh.” Kara forced a laugh and shook her head. “I guess I’m full.”   
  
“Well, now I know something’s wrong. Kryptonians can’t get colds can they?”   
  
“Not the Earth-variety, no.”   
  
Lena scooted closer to her on the couch and pressed her hand to Kara’s forehead. “You don’t feel warm…”   
  
“I had a big breakfast,” Kara lied, feeling heat pooling in her cheeks. “It’s probably that.”   
  
“What did you eat? Because I’ve seen you eat supermarket sushi, Kara. If anything can make a Kryptonian sick…”   
  
“Food,” Kara blurted out, finding it hard to form anything resembling a complete sentence with Lena so close to her.   
  
“That narrows it down a little,” Lena teased.   
  
“It’s definitely not food poisoning,” Kara assured her, scooting back a bit.   
  
“Well, if you’re sure, but if you do feel sick, I can always cancel with Andrea if you want some company tonight.” 

Kara was a little ashamed to realize just how tempted she was to say that she did in fact feel like she might be coming down with something. After all, it wasn’t like Andrea was going anywhere, she and Lena could have dinner anytime together… It really wouldn’t have been the end of the world if Lena rescheduled.   
  
“Kara?”   
  
“Sorry.” Kara grinned and shook her head. “I’m fine, Lena. Really. I would hate for you to cancel on Andrea, especially last minute.”   
  
“If you’re sure…” Lena said, looking unconvinced. “I did have to move a meeting to this afternoon so I could meet Andrea that I should probably get ready for but we’re still on for game night tomorrow, right?”   
  
“Definitely We have a good winning streak going.”   
  
“We might want to throw a game or two. Alex already threatened to put us on other teams if we kept steamrolling everybody.”   
  
“Oh, I would never let Alex break us up. Our team, I mean.”   
  
“Me either,” Lena said, looking pleasantly confused. “Maybe take it easy the rest of the day, Kara? And call me if you need anything?”   
  
“I will.” She stood up and gave Lena a hug before walking to the door. One foot out the door, she paused and turned back towards Lena.   
  
“Just curious, where are you and Andrea going for dinner tonight?”   
  
Lena looked up from the table, crumpling one of the empty boxes of Chinese food, and stood up. “I think that Jess made a reservation for us at Belle Vie.”   
  
“That’s a pretty romantic restaurant... At least that’s what Alex told me,” Kara added quickly.   
  
“Is it? I haven’t been on a date in ages. I am woefully behind on where everyone has chosen to pitch woo at one another in this city.”   
  
_Is it a date?_ Kara wondered, her stomach turning over uneasily. She forced a smile which was not something she was used to doing in Lena’s company. “But I should get going.”   
  
“Rest,” Lena reminded her sternly, flashing Kara a warm smile before she began to clean up again.   
  
Closing the door behind her, Kara walked to the elevators and jabbed her thumb at the lobby button, surprised to find herself in such a rotten mood. _What’s wrong with you?_ she wondered. Yes, it had taken the wind out of her sails a bit to learn that Lena had plans tonight, especially when Kara had _just_ worked up the courage to ask her out on a date. But it shouldn’t have bothered her so much knowing that Lena and Andrea made dinner plans. _At the most romantic restaurant in National City,_ a helpful voice reminded her.   
  
“I am not jealous,” Kara said in an overly loud voice just as the doors opened, staring back at a balding man who looked quite perturbed at the prospect of sharing an elevator with Kara. She cleared her throat and stepped on, careful to stand the furthest away from him as the elevator allowed.   
  
“Hi,” she said in a very soft voice just as the doors closed. 

* * *

  
  
“You are so too jealous.” Alex fixed Kara with a pitying stare, drawing her legs up close to her, shaking her head. “I told you not to drag your feet.” She took a bite of pizza and rolled her eyes. “There’s always tomorrow,” she said in an overly cheery voice that Kara didn’t care for at all.   
  
“There’s a little thing called timing,” Kara said hotly, the piece of pizza on her plate completely untouched.   
  
“Uh-huh,” Alex said, sounding unconvinced. “And is waiting months and months your idea of timing?”   
  
“Evidently,” Kara said glumly, sinking back onto the couch and covering her face with her arm.   
  
“They’re just having dinner together, Kara. You really take all the fun out of teasing you when you make that Disney Face, you know?”   
  
“But what if it’s a date?” Kara moaned, covering her face with one of the throw pillows on the couch. “I might have missed my chance.”   
  
“OK,” Alex said, snatching the pillow away from her. “ _That’s_ how you keep getting pizza grease on your pillows and did Lena even say anything that would suggest it’s a date?”   
  
“No, but would you take your friend to Belle Vie?” Kara asked.   
  
“Me? No. Because then I couldn’t pay rent for several months after that and I might need to sell one of my kidneys but if I had more money? Sure.”   
  
Kara made a face. “Lena can do way better than Andrea anyway.”   
  
“Oh really?” Alex said, sounding very amused.  
  
“Uhh. Obviously. It’s Lena. She could date anyone she wanted." _Paradoxically,_ Kara thought, _she should also only date me._   
  
“Yeah, you might be a little bit biased, Kar…” Alex sighed. “Why don’t you just text her and ask if she’s on a date and then maybe we can actually eat pizza and watch the movie you picked out instead of me having to eat pizza while watching you have a small breakdown.”   
  
Kara groaned. She knew that Alex was right but on the off chance that Lena didn’t answer back, it would only make the agonizing wait until tomorrow evening that much worse.   
  
“I can’t do that.”   
  
Alex shrugged. “Well then just wait until tomorrow and ask her then.”   
  
“I can’t do that either.”   
  
“Well short of going to the restaurant and asking her in person-”   
  
“I’ll be right back, Alex.”   
  
“No, Kara, I didn’t-” Alex made a halfhearted grab for a number of napkins that were sent up in a mini-tornado as Kara seemingly vanished into thin air before giving up and letting them flutter to the floor, blowing hair out of her face. 

* * *

  
  
“Table for one?” the confused maitre’d asked when Kara stepped into the restaurant wearing her Supergirl suit.   
  
“No,” Kara said quickly. “I’m not really dressed for it and I don’t really know your policy on capes,” she muttered. “I just need to talk to one of your guests for the evening. It will only take a second.”   
  
The Maitre’d appeared to be at war with himself, unsure of refusing Supergirl’s request and at the same time not wanting to bend the rules for anyone, not even Supergirl. He sighed and looked down at the guestbook on the podium. “Name?”   
  
“Supergirl?”   
  
“The guest’s name,” the Maitre’d clarified, looking more and more like he regretted his decision to break protocol.   
  
“Lena Luthor.”   
  
“This way.” He sniffed and gestured her to follow after him, walking at a fairly brisk pace that Kara doubted was his normal speed.   
  
“She followed along behind him, not even noticing how many people were staring at her as she passed several tables, too preoccupied with what she was going to say to Lena. How could she still not know? She had been wanting to ask her out for months and each time she went to try and produce a good icebreaker she found herself coming up blank. She felt like a magician reaching into their tophat over and over again and pulling out nothing but air.   
  
“Supergirl?”   
  
_Too late,_ Kara thought, swallowing a lump in her throat as she sidestepped past the Maitre’d, mouthing her thanks to him as she did.   
  
“Is something wrong?”   
  
_Yes, that’s not me sitting across from you right now…_ _  
_ _  
_ “No…” Kara said, eyeing Andrea, trying to decide if her body language gave any hint as to how her and Lena’s evening had gone so far. “I just was out patrolling and decided to pop in and check to make sure that everything was OK.” She cast a quick look around the room. “And it is, which is great.” Kara smiled and felt it slide off her face a little too quickly.   
  
“Are you sure there’s nothing wrong?” Lena asked, one of her eyebrows arched at an angle that Kara found enticing.   
  
“Very sure, I just hope I didn’t interrupt your date, Miss Rojas,” she said turning to Andrea.   
  
“Uhhh.” Andrea paused with her fork poised to spear a ravioli. “You kind of did, I guess,” she said sounding confused. “It’s not a date though, we’re just friends.”   
  
“You’re interrupting my date,” a man muttered from somewhere behind Kara.   
  
“Oh well… I see.” Kara found herself fighting a losing battle trying to keep herself from grinning as she took a few steps back from the table. “I’ll leave you to it then. Sorry for bothering you and sorry for not making a reservation,” she said, grinning at the Maitre’d, clearing her throat when the stony expression on his face didn’t change in the slightest.   
  
She felt color creeping into her cheeks and while Kara was tempted to simply super speed away she took off at a brisk pace, not wanting to disturb anyone’s evening any more than she already had, pretending that she couldn’t hear Lena calling for her from behind.

  
“Supergirl!” Lena yelled, far too loud for Kara to pretend she hadn’t heard her as she jogged over to Kara nearly bodychecking a dessert cart as she slid past it on her way to the door.   
  
Kara had _just_ made it out the door, her body already poised to take flight, knees ever so slightly bent when she straightened up and turned around. “Do you need anything, Miss Luthor?” _Are you going to yell at me?_   
  
“If you happen to see Kara Danvers during your patrol, do you mind asking her a question?”   
  
_Like, ‘why is she such an idiot?’_ Kara wondered, relieved that she could hide her embarrassment over the situation behind her mask as Supergirl.   
  
“If I see her, I will.” _Which will be hard to do because I’m going to go home and hide under as many blankets as I can find._   
  
“Well if you do, can you ask her if she wants to go on a date with me this Saturday?”   
  
“Uhh….”   
  
“Do you want me to get you a pen from inside?”   
  
“No! I mean. Yes. No to the pen,” she said, the color in her face beginning to turn the same shade of red as her cape. “Yes, I'll tell Miss Danvers about your invitation.” She leaned forward. “Not just dinner. A date? Like a-” She held up her hands and pressed them together awkwardly as if that somehow made things clearer.   
  
“Like a date, Supergirl.”   
  
“Oh.” Kara grinned, taking a step towards Lena and just as quickly taking one back, knowing that nearly everyone inside the restaurant was watching them through the windows. “Do you have any idea where you wanted to take her?”   
  
Lena shook her head. “I was thinking of taking her here, actually, but I have a sneaking suspicion she won’t want to eat here,” she said, smirking slightly. “Maybe Italian although that might be a bit cliche…”   
  
“I like cliche. But I’m sure that anywhere’s fine for her. She’d probably be fine just staying in and getting take-out.”   
  
“Well if we did that I wouldn’t be able to walk her home.” Lena smiled. “But we _would_ already be in her apartment… Food for thought,” she said and winked. “Have a good evening, Supergirl.”   
  
“I definitely will. You too, Miss Luthor. Enjoy the rest of your not-date.”   
  
Lena arched her eyebrow again and Kara felt her knees buckle just a tiny bit. “I’ll try my best,” Lena said. She cast a furtive look back at the restaurant before whispering in a voice that only Kara could hear. "Can't wait until Saturday."  
  
Neither could Kara.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to say hi or request any prompt idea you might have, come this way: https://inkedroplets.tumblr.com/


End file.
